The purpose of this proposal is the preparation of an English translation of Tu-jong Kim's History of Korean Medicine. The English text, appropriately edited for a non-Korean readership, will be provided with annotations and an introductory essay to help the reader understand the place of Korea within the history of medicine and science. Kim's text, based on primary sources in Korean, Chinese, and Japanese, is the most comprehensive, modern study of the history of Korean medicine presently available. Although this text would be of interest to scholars in several disciplines (e.g., Asian studies, history of medicine and science), as well as a more general audience, because the text uses both the Korean alphabet and Chinese characters it is inaccessible to many potential readers. In light of Joseph Needham's conclusions as to the special, early interest of the Korean people in scientific questions, in-depth studies of the history of medicine and science in Korea would be significant contributions to our understanding of the relationship between science and civilization. The history of medicine in Korea is likely to be especially illuminating because of its complex pattern of indigenous developments and innovations, juxtaposed to powerful foreign influences. A comprehensive survey of the history of Korean medicine, available in a complete English translation, should be of value to a broad spectrum of readers and could serve as a stimulus for further in-depth and comparative studies of Korean medical and scientific history.